1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automotive equipment devices, and more particularly to a novel cradle support and handling means which interfaces between a conventional telescoping jack and an automotive component whereby the component is supported in a stabilized and convenient manner.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to remove automobile components, such as transverse transmissions, from their installation on a vehicle for service and maintenance purposes. In this connection, it is conventional to use a telescoping jack for not only supporting the weight of the automotive component but effectively raises and lowers the component for removal and installation. Oftentimes, the component includes a cradle which is difficult to maintain in alignment and to stabilize on the head of the telescoping jack. Unless the automotive component cradle or the component itself is properly stabilized, the component, such as the transverse transmission, may topple and fall from the jack as the jack is moved from place to place. Such an unstable condition usually results from a very narrow base area of support for the component. Most jack heads do not incorporate extensions or support plates of sufficient area to properly engage, register with and support the load being carried.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel support and handling means for the automotive component which incorporates stability, reliance and versatility, as well as being lightweight and durable. Preferably, the means should incorporate extensions for receiving applied loads once the automotive component has been placed on the means so that a wide support is provided which evenly distributes the load forces into the jack head.